1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing live multimedia content for specific events or topics and is specifically related to systems that provide customized live multimedia content using a network of capturing providers with interactive feedback from a network of users of the multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great deal of multimedia information is generated when people use electronic multimedia capturing devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, web cameras, etc. The information related to events or data captured such as location, applications used, social network, physical and online locations visited, to name a few, could be used to provide useful services and valuable information to end users, as well as provide commercial opportunities to advertisers and retailers. Traditionally, such information was managed and provided by service content providers based on the content provider's view of what needs to be rendered, where to render, when to receive and render and who to engage in order to capture the content to be rendered. Additionally, such information was provided based on the content provider's interpretation of the event/topic. This results in a very narrow representation of an event or data being captured and rendered. For example, television news channels, especially during live broadcasts, do not provide viewing users (consumers) with an option of directing what should be captured, how it should be captured, nor when or where to capture. If the user finds certain news casts interesting, then a user will spend the time to view the content. Otherwise, the user is forced to channel surf until something interesting appears. Thus, a consumer has no control over what exactly should be covered or captured and must rely on the content provider to relay the appropriate information related to an event/topic.
Still further, there are numerous times when an event occurs without any one capturing the event. For instance, when a user is away on business trip or is on vacation, there may be events that the user is very interested in which are not captured. This is especially true if the event that the user is unable to attend is a personally important one. It would, therefore, be desirable if there are ways to capture such events so that the user may be able to retrieve and watch them upon his/her return. In other instances, the user may not even be aware of some events and hence may miss recording such events. In such a case, it would be desirable to have a list of events that has occurred in the past or will occur in the future made available to the user so that the user may be able to identify which events needs to be covered. In other instances, there are numerous available media which a user might not have time to sort or explore. It would be advantageous to present such media in a meaningful manner so that the user can explore and share. For the events that are captured by one or more designated users authorized by service providers, such events recordings do not offer a complete perspective of the event as it just represents the capturing users or sponsors perspective of the event. In fact, the user may be interested in getting more personalized recording of a specific event that the user is interested in so that the user's web browsing experience can be enriched.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.